


В ритме фламенко

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Молодые Эйрел с Джесом стараются разнообразить свою интимную жизнь. Как известно, популярным подвигом среди знатных форов является трахнуться во время приема в императорском дворце...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Альтре и Жоржетте. Без вас этого фика бы не было. Спасибо за неоценимую помощь, пинки и терпение!

— Долго еще собираешься сибаритствовать? — грубовато и нетерпеливо спросил Эйрел. Он стоял перед огромным зеркалом в резной раме и, запрокинув голову, застегивал под горлом верхние пуговицы парадного мундира. Казалось, он сосредоточился на движении пальцев, но краем глаза все же наблюдал за любовником, томно развалившемся на черных простынях и, по-видимому, не собирающимся вставать. — Мы опоздаем во дворец на прием.

Джес приподнялся на локтях и, встретившись взглядом с Эйрелом в зеркале, картинно откинул упавшую на глаза темную волнистую прядь волос.

— Ты меня сегодня знатно заездил, не хочу никуда идти. Тем более что меня не приглашали, в отличие от тебя, — словно позволив себе на секунду покапризничать, протянул он и накрыл ладонью вялый член. — Но если ты вернешься в постель, красавчик... — Джес поднес руку ко рту и вызывающе облизнул. — Мы можем согрешить еще разок — и бог с ним, с приемом.

Джес нарочито медленно провел по телу влажной от слюны рукой, мазнул по груди, чуть вздрогнув от прикосновения прохладной мокрой ладони, обвел пальцем сосок и скользнул вниз, обхватывая член. Исподлобья он внимательно следил за реакцией Эйрела, подрачивая себе, а потом немного раздвинул ноги. Эйрел с трудом отвел взгляд и покачал головой.

— Ненасытный, ты же знаешь, что я должен там быть. Император замечает все и не простит моего отсутствия. А без тебя я не хочу идти, — Эйрел секунду поколебался, но все же подошел к кровати. Шевелюра Джеса под пальцами была такая мягкая... — Давай же, поднимайся. — Эйрел впился в призывно приоткрытые губы коротким поцелуем, но отойти не успел.

Джес развернулся, и в мгновение ока ловкие пальцы уже расстегивали ширинку парадных брюк. Заполошенно Эйрел попытался отпрянуть, опасаясь за сохранность мундира, но Джес, безмолвно запрещая, схватил его другой рукой за ягодицу, фиксируя, предупреждающе вдавливая пальцы в обтянутую тканью плоть. Он выпростал мягкий член Эйрела из трусов и поднял голову.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в глотку, — прошипел Джес, смотря в широко раскрытые серые глаза Эйрела. А потом облизал распухшие от недавних поцелуев губы, наклонился и вобрал в рот стремительно твердеющий член. Эйрел подавился воздухом, откинул голову назад и застонал. Его донельзя возбуждал контраст между склонившимся перед ним обнаженным Джесом и им самим, одетым в парадный мундир, с членом, торчащим из твида брюк.

Джес ритмично двигал головой, время от времени выпускал член изо рта и облизывал набухшую головку, щекотал щель кончиком языка, а потом плавным движением вбирал в рот твердый орган. Джес помогал себе рукой, дроча член Эйрела у корня, иногда его пальцы скользили вниз и осторожно сминали мошонку, массируя яйца.

Оргазм накатил приятно и привычно. Джес выпустил член Эйрела изо рта, продолжая вылизывать текущую по стволу сперму. Эйрел наклонился и, взяв в руку возбужденный член Джеса, начал дрочить ему короткими, резкими движениям. Тот хрипло вскрикнул, толкаясь в руку, и уже вскоре кончал себе на живот.

— Согласись, приятный экспромт, — отдышавшись, ровным голосом заметил Джес.

— Да, ты как всегда — на высоте, — привычно ответил Эйрел. — А теперь давай, поднимай свою задницу, и поехали на прием.

— Нет.

— Что — нет?

— Не поеду.

Помолчав, Эйрен все-таки спросил:

— Ты можешь объяснить мне причину?

— Ответ: «Просто не хочу», — тебя устроит?

— Нет.

— Сожалею. С этим тебе придется как-то смириться.

Отскочив от кровати, побагровевший от злости Эйрел чуть не прищемил опавший член, запихивая его в плен форменных брюк, одернул все-таки слегка помявшийся мундир, не к месту по-военному развернулся, едва не щелкнув каблуками, и не попрощавшись чеканным шагом вышел из спальни Джеса, напоследок от души грохнув дверью.

***

Императорский прием не отличался оригинальностью от всех проходивших до него. Казалось, жизнь во дворце была раз и навсегда расписана по минутам, регламентирована и зажата в жесткие рамки правил, похожих на покрытые пылью окаменелости. Все было как и всегда: те же скучные гости, те же разговоры, тот же распорядок вечера. После ужина, за которым Эйрелу не повезло получить место рядом с назойливой и болтливой женой одного из министерских чинуш, был объявлен концерт. Приглашенные потянулись в бальный зал, специально для этого переоборудованный. В дальнем конце огромного помещения, у высоких стрельчатых окон, расположенных эркером, была возведена временная сцена. Эйрел еле отбился от намертво повисшей на его локте соседки по столу, передал ее тучному супругу и поспешил в зал.

Почти все места были уже заняты, но, к счастью, из средних рядов ему приглашающе махнул рукой знакомый офицер. Эйрел, извиняясь и раскланиваясь, пробрался к нему и занял свободное место. Концерт был единственным пунктом в программе вечера, который Эйрел любил. На выступление приглашались известные певцы и танцоры, выбиравшие самое лучшее из межгалактического репертуара. Конферансье не было, как и долгих перерывов между выступающими, поэтому казалось, что каждый номер плавно перетекает в последующий. Но после хора, виртуозно исполнившего знаменитую арию из барраярской оперы, сцена вдруг погрузилась во мрак.

Через несколько томительных секунд задняя часть сцены озарилась красными всполохами, будто в черном гроте вспыхнул гигантский костер, и языки пламени начали лизать декорации. По полу сцены заклубился туман. Заиграла вступление гитара: медленный, томный, словно ленивый перебор струн заставил Эйрела напрячься и замереть в непонятном предвкушении. Звуки инструмента словно звали кого-то, и на возвышении, на фоне пламени, начал черной тенью медленно проявляться тонкий, изящный силуэт. Он не двигался, будто вслушиваясь в размеренный ритм музыки, сомневаясь, надеясь, ожидая. Изогнутая луком фигура, обманчиво расслабленные опущенные руки. Изменилась тональность, появились новые аккорды, и гитара, как куклу на нитке, повела за собой силуэт. Вскинулась в воздухе тонкая рука, раскрывая невидимый веер. А потом, пробуя пространство, силуэт пришел в движение, взметнув вокруг себя вихрь юбок. Обернулся вокруг своей оси, изогнулся дугой, приноравливаясь к ритму, и снова опал, будто кукловод опустил вагу марионетки.

На сцене светлело, черная тень медленно таяла, и, как на проявляющейся фотографии, медленно спускалась по лестнице танцовщица в красном платье. Она дошла до середины сцены, замерла на долю секунды и вдруг, вскинув руки сломанной птицей, сорвалась в ритм позвавшей ее гитары и вступившим в мелодию кастаньетам; каблуки туфель дробью вторили музыке. Древний танец фламенко, в нем было все: бешеное стаккато сердца, горечь поражения и сладость победы, любовный призыв и яд отказа, жизнь и смерть, правда и предательство. И такой же была женщина, пламенеющая на сцене — неистово прекрасной, безотказной, отдающей все и не требующей ничего за свое искусство.

Эйрела словно затягивало в смертельную воронку чувств. Он не хотел, пытался выплыть, ненавидел, не имел права поддаться: женщины — яд; его неверная жена, покончившая с собой, успела впрыснуть ему смертельную дозу, от которой он так и не оправился. Но эта женщина, эта танцовщица — в ней было что-то змеиное, фатальное, что-то странное. Мощные волны ауры, словно прицельные выстрелы, впивались в плоть, и у Эйрела не было сил сопротивляться. Он ужаснулся и неловко заерзал на кресле, почувствовав, что возбуждается. И пришел в себя, лишь когда умолкли последние звуки гитары, и танцовщица, тяжело дыша, замерла в затухающих отсветах огня. Эйрелу казалось, что она смотрит прямо на него, ему в глаза и в его душу.

Несколько секунд стояла мертвая тишина, а потом публика разразилась бурными овациями, но Эйрел сидел окаменевший, не в силах поднять руки и сдвинуть их в хлопке хоть один раз. Вторая часть концерта прошла словно в тумане. Когда он закончился, последние выступающие раскланялись с публикой и скрылись, погасли огни, освещающие сцену, и гостей пригласили обратно в приемный зал. Бесшумно скользили учтивые официанты, ловко балансируя подносами, полными бокалов шампанского, люди объединялись в группки, зал наполнился ровным гулом голосов, время от времени раздавались взрывы смеха. Эйрел поморщился как от зубной боли и направился к барной стойке. Ему необходимо было влить в себя кое-что покрепче, чем слабая шипучка.

Эйрел медленно тянул виски, разглядывая толпу. Он видел среди гостей уже переодевшихся артистов и против воли начал искать взглядом танцовщицу фламенко. Внезапно он увидел ее, входящую в зал: в отличие от собратьев по сцене, женщина не переоделась и выделялась в толпе ярким экзотическим факелом. Лицо было спрятано под плотной маской, оставляя открытыми лишь полные яркие губы. Она осмотрела зал и уверенно направилась в сторону бара, где стоял Эйрел. Казалось, что толпа расступается, давая ей возможность пройти. Эйрел смотрел, как она приближается, тонул в ее непрерывном взгляде, злился, что эта женщина будоражит его чувства, будит мужские инстинкты, заставляет хотеть то, чего он, кажется, уже давно не хотел. Он разорвал зрительный контакт, отвернулся, грубо повернувшись спиной, и с силой сжал стакан с виски в кулаке так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Словно дрожь прошла по хребту, когда она подошла, совсем близко, настолько, что через мгновение Эйрел почувствовал через ткань одежды жар ее тела, а ноздри втянули ошеломительно возбуждающий запах духов. Совсем не женских, но странно и правильно ей подходящих — в них чувствовались чисто мужские нотки, что-то цитрусовое и древесное. Он взглянул в витражное зеркало, украшавшее полки бара: женщина стояла сзади и чуть слева, внимательно смотря на Эйрела. Ее глаза расширились, когда она снова поймала его взгляд, и Эйрел скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел приглашающий кивок. Он вопросительно поднял бровь, и женщина снова еле уловимо кивнула, а потом развернулась и направилась к ближайшему выходу из зала.

Эйрел поколебался, но все же поставил полупустой стакан на стойку и последовал за ней. Выйдя из зала, он огляделся и увидел ее, уже почти исчезнувшую за углом коридора, ведущего к туалетным комнатам, где гости могли освежиться. Эйрел ускорил шаг. Поспешно завернув за угол, он ухватил взглядом красный подол платья и на секунду опешил: незнакомка скрылась в мужском туалете. Эйрел подошел к двери, взялся за ручку и нерешительно замер, на секунду придя в себя, не понимая, зачем вообще идет за танцовщицей. Он снял руку с дверной ручки и уже повернулся, делая первый шаг прочь от двери, когда вдруг понял, что не может уйти и не простит себе потом, если сейчас победит разум. Эйрел зажмурился и решительно вошел. Закрыв за собой дверь и защелкнув собачку замка, он медленно повернулся и открыл глаза. Краем взгляда он отметил богатое убранство туалетной комнаты: бежевый в прожилках мрамор раковины, сочетающийся по цвету со стенами, большое зеркало в тяжелой раме, удобную банкетку на позолоченных резных ножках, черный фаянс писсуаров. Но это все было декорацией, его взгляд не мог оторваться от фигуры в красном, неподвижно и, казалось, расслабленно стоящей в центре комнаты.

Эйрел сделал шаг по направлению к ней, потом другой, и его снова окутал свежий аромат духов. Он нерешительно поднял руку и погладил гладкую твердую поверхность маски, мечтая дотронуться до теплой и шелковистой кожи щеки, вглядываясь в потемневшие карие глаза, блестящие в прорезях. Голова чуть качнулась, касаясь его ладони, красные губы дрогнули и приоткрылись, мелькнула белая полоска зубов. Эйрел, словно завороженный сделал еще один шаг, приблизившись вплотную, и накрыл манящий рот губами. Было что-то до боли знакомое в том, как в ответ губы танцовщицы дрогнули, приоткрываясь еще больше, как язык скользнул и исчез, как зубы ощутимо прикусили нижнюю губу. Эйрел попытался снять маску с лица женщины, но та вдруг ловко увернулась и, крепко схватив за руку, повлекла его к банкетке.

Эйрел внезапно обнаружил, что сидит на мягком бархате банкетки, широко расставив ноги, его ширинка уже расстегнута, а ловкие, сильные, очень знакомые пальцы достают стремительно твердеющий член из трусов. Он посмотрел вниз, разрозненными картинками фиксируя капризный изгиб приоткрытого рта, медленно, но уверенно приближающегося к головке члена, пальцы вокруг ствола, блеск шальных карих глаз, и шумно выдохнул, когда порочные губы плотно сомкнулись вокруг его плоти. Он легонько погладил подбородок женщины и почувствовал легкую небритость, пальцы нащупали свежую ранку от пореза. Утром у Джеса неловко дрогнула рука, пока он брился...

— Д-джес… — прошептал Эйрел, и словно шоры упали у него с глаз. Он потянулся вниз и медленно снял маску, открывая до мелочей знакомое лицо. — Как?

— Всего за двести монет я получил у танцовщицы такой же костюм, а уж заманить тебя сюда труда не составило, — вынув уже твердый и мокрый от слюны член Эйрела изо рта, ухмыльнулся Джес. — Как тебе метаморфоза? Заводит?

— Сукин ты извращенец, Джес, но будь я проклят, если ты не завел меня до упора, как пружину. — Эйрел опустил руку на голову Джеса, зарылся пальцами в волнистые волосы и потянул на свой член. — Давай, девочка, поработай ротиком.

Джес пошло почмокал губами, ухмыльнулся и одним движением наполовину наделся на член Эйрела. Эйрел протяжно застонал и сжал в пятерне волосы Джеса — тот обожал в шутку сопротивляться, когда Эйрел пытался управлять им во время минета. Это заводило, вносило изысканно возбуждающую нотку добровольного принуждения.

Вот и сейчас, когда Эйрел еще крепче сжал пальцы в волосах Джеса и попробовал надавить, чтобы тот взял в рот до конца, Джес резко мотнул головой, поднимая потемневший взгляд. Послышалось низкое рычание, и стенки горла завибрировали вокруг члена. Эйрел снова дернул за волосы и тут же почувствовал, как лишь на одно мгновение, но все же ощутимо, сжались зубы на нежной коже члена. Его обдало жаркой волной, и Эйрел откинулся на стену, стукнувшись затылком, но боли от удара почти не почувствовал. Все вокруг казалось смазанным, плоским, и лишь между его ног мир оставался трехмерным, единственно правильным. Важным был лишь обжигающе горячий рот, ласкающий головку язык, влажные звуки, теплая рука, надрачивающая член у основания, хриплое дыхание, разносящееся по комнате.

Эйрелу казалось, что из него вынули позвоночник, и он так и останется сидеть на этой банкетке, не в силах встать, до скончания века. Он с усилием разжал пальцы, судорожно сжимающие волосы Джеса, опустил ладонью на его втянутую щеку и нежно погладил, чувствуя подушечками пальцев чуть покалывающие волоски щетины и каменную твердость своего члена под кожей щеки. Он легонько надавил на челюсть, и Джес, поняв его, выпустил член, напоследок пройдясь широким мазком языка по побагровевшей головке.

Эйрел с трудом встал, рывком поднял Джеса с колен и впился поцелуем в припухшие губы, одновременно подталкивая его в сторону раковины. Он чувствовал на языке привкус мускуса, вдыхал терпкий, возбуждающий запах духов, кусая губы Джеса и тут же зализывая место укуса. Теперь уже тот дергал его за волосы, другая рука опустилась вниз и снова нашла член, сжимая с силой, граничащей с болью.

— С-сука, не оторви мне член, — прошипел Эйрел, отпрянув на мгновение. И тут же сильно, грубо толкнулся бедрами в пах Джеса, наконец придавливая его к мрамору столешницы, чувствуя под тканью платья возбужденный член. Джес что-то коротко неразборчиво простонал в ответ и наклонил голову, открывая шею, подставляя под жалящие поцелуи Эйрела. Эйрел чуть присел, провел ладонью по струящейся ткани платья, нащупал подол, приподнял юбки и почувствовал теплый шелк чулок, облегающих ноги Джеса.

— Ты с ума меня сведешь, — прошептал Эйрел ему в шею, осторожно прикусил мочку уха и тут же зализал место укуса.

— Безумцем ты мне больше нравишься. Взорви меня, Эйрел, — проурчал Джес, вздрагивая от прикосновений ладони, ползущей вверх по его ноге.

— Гребаный ад, да что ж ты творишь, — застонал Эйрел, добравшись до паха Джеса и ощутив под рукой тонкое кружево белья, облегающего возбужденный член. Ноги подкосились, и он тяжело опустился на колени, задирая вверх мешающие юбки. Красные, кружевные, мать их, трусики, облегали напряженную плоть, натягивающую ткань с темными, влажными пятнами. Эйрел зарылся носом в кружево, жадно вдыхая запах возбужденного мужчины, острый, мускусный. Широким мазком лизнул по узорчатой материи, мягко прикусил губами ствол у корня и услышал глухой стон. Он ухмыльнулся и потянул трусики вниз, высвобождая упругий член и потяжелевшую мошонку. Головка члена покачивалась у него перед глазами, и Эйрел заворожено наблюдал, как из щели показалась прозрачная капля, задержалась на секунду, увеличиваясь, а потом медленно потекла вниз по стволу. Эйрел поймал ее на кончик языка. Рот наполнился запахом Джеса, его возбуждением. Джес снова застонал и переступил ногами, расставляя их шире, давая Эйрелу полную свободу. Отсасывать Джесу было так же крышесносно, как и получать эту ласку от него. Эйрел чуть не урчал, впуская в рот твердую плоть, лизал, после выпуская член изо рта, чтобы вобрать и пососать еще гладкую кожу мошонки, перекатить на языке одно из яичек. И снова заглатывал член. Его слюна стекала по яйцам. Смочив пальцы, он провел ими по нежной коже промежности до желанного отверстия. Джес вздрогнул и еще шире расставил ноги. Эйрел немного помассировал уже смазанный вход, а потом плавно надавил. Тело, податливое после утреннего секса, послушно поддалось давлению, впуская в себя сразу два пальца и тут же зажимая их в плотном капкане.

— Да вставь же ты мне уже, — выдохнул Джес, оседая и с силой насаживаясь на пальцы. И Эйрел сорвался: он вскочил на ноги, рывком развернул Джеса к себе спиной, закинул ему юбки на талию, раздвинул ягодицы и рванул в сторону нитку стрингов. Раздался треск материи, Джес глухо вскрикнул и подался ягодицами назад, одновременно наклоняясь. Эйрел опустил взгляд — до черта хотелось вставить в это припухшее, пульсирующее отверстие и, когда Эйрел одним движением загнал член в Джеса сразу наполовину, то почувствовал жаркую, сдавливающающую волну сокращений. Джес громко застонал, запрокинув голову Эйрелу на плечо. Эйрел подождал несколько секунд, а затем снова толкнулся бедрами, входя на всю длину, чувствуя, как яйца прижались к горячим ягодицам. И снова услышал гортанный призывный вскрик Джеса, сорвавший все тормоза. Он сразу взял резкий темп, вколачиваясь в податливую жаркую плоть, чувствуя, как Джес дрожит всем телом.

Эйрел поднял взгляд и увидел в зеркале отражение лица Джеса. Тот не отрываясь смотрел на него полуприкрытыми глазами; шальной, расфокусированный взгляд словно был направлен внутрь себя — и все же на Эйрела. И это заводило так, что Эйрел почувствовал, как напрягается член, как поджимается мошонка и как зрение заволакивает предоргазменной пеленой. Он нашел под складками платья член Джеса, сжал его в руке надрачивая резкими движениями.

— Давай, мой хороший, кончи для меня, сожми крепко, — прошептал он на ухо Джесу, и эта фраза прозвучала спусковым крючком. Джес замер, будто теряя равновесие на пике удовольствия, член дрогнул, напрягся, и на ладонь Эйрела брызнула теплая сперма. Еще одно конвульсивное содрогание вокруг члена — и Эйрел рухнул в собственный оргазм, содрогаясь и тяжело дыша Джесу в шею.

***

— Джес? — после долгой паузы произнес Эйрел. Он все еще тяжело дышал, медленно приходя в себя, и пока не мог собраться с силами, чтобы отодвинуться от Джеса. Да и не хотелось; послеоргазменная нега вызывала желание пообниматься подольше, пусть и окружающая обстановка была далека от интимной. Он чувствовал, как член медленно опадает и выскальзывает из влажной растраханной задницы. Он вздохнул и отодвинулся, потянувшись за коробкой с салфетками, стоявшей на столешнице раковины.

— Ум-м?

— Тебе чего-то не хватает? — он вынул влажную салфетку и отодвинулся, опустив взгляд. Ему снова стало жарко: из припухшего, чуть вывернутого покрасневшего отверстия медленно вытекала его сперма. Кольцо мышц сжалось и снова расслабилось.

— О чем ты? — повернув к нему голову спросил Джес.

— Зачем ты устроил эту игру с переодеванием?

Джес ухмыльнулся.

— Ты же знаешь, пресность во всех ее проявлениях никогда не была моим коньком. А я стал замечать, что мы дошли до той стадии отношений, когда секс воспринимается скучной супружеской обязанностью. Во всяком случае, я это так чувствовал. — Он пожал плечами. — А что делает в таком случае умная женщина? — спросил он и тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос. — Умная женщина ищет пути разнообразить сексуальные утехи с мужем. И не говори мне, что тебе от этого не сорвало крышу, — добавил он, нахмурившись.

— Из тебя такая же женщина, как из меня оперный певец, — хмыкнул Эйрел.

— Это уже придирки к словам, зануда. Тебе понравилось.

— Конечно, понравилось. Джес, я тут подумал, может, ты в следующий раз наденешь костюм медсестры?

— В следующий раз, дорогой, для семейного разнообразия, костюм медсестры наденешь ты сам.


End file.
